This invention is directed to an "air ride" suspension for a truck, a tractor, or a trailer, which suspension reduces the tare weight of the vehicle so that a greater payload can be carried by the vehicle under existing highway weight restrictions.
An object of this invention is a spring for an "air ride" suspension which directly engages an air bag spring eliminating the need for and the weight of a separate air bag spring support.
Another object of this invention is an "air ride" suspension in which an air bag spring is supported on a gooseneck spring and a shock absorber is directly connected between the vehicle frame and the vehicle axle in a location forward of the air bag spring.
Another object of this invention is a "air ride" suspension having a front mount which attaches to the frame of a tractor on the lower portion thereof where it is clear of the tractor fifth wheel.
Other objects of the invention will be found in the following specification, claims and drawings.